


A Check on Reality

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Ways Sha're Grew Up On Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Check on Reality

**A Check on Reality**

 **Prompt 72.03: Five Ways Sha're Grew Up On Earth**

 **_1\. The Reality Where Abydos is Earth and Earth is Abydos_ **

Sha're loves exploring in the old catacombs beneath the city even though her father forbids it, or perhaps because he forbids it. She gazes wide-eyed at the drawings on the walls and the tale of their rebellion against the God Ra. It fascinates her as a child and obsesses her as a woman.

On the eve of her twenty-fifth birthday, she steps through the Stargate to Abydos. She wears an old pendant discovered with the mystical circle and the people think she's Hathor. She's amused to be given a young man as a husband. He has startling blue eyes and is eager to learn. They lead Abydos to freedom together and Sha're determines to leave Earth behind; she has found her place on Abydos with the husband she loves.

 **_2\. The Reality Where Abydos and Earth Rebelled Together_ **

Her parents had migrated from Abydos to Earth before her birth. Sha're is eight when her father takes her mother's body through the Stargate for burial on their home planet.

Abydos is strange and alien; the desert sands so hot and primitive compared to the lush green countryside of England where they live. Three year old Skaara is too hot and he cries all the time; Sha're wishes she was old enough to do the same. Perhaps it's her grief; perhaps it's the differences but she doesn't like it very much and is relieved when they return home. She never travels to Abydos again.

 **_3\. The Reality Where Earth Never Rebelled_ **

Ra really doesn't care which planet his slaves are born on. He transports them ruthlessly between Earth and Abydos as needs prevail. It's how Sha're's mother, Shareen, ends up pregnant and alone, serving as a slave in the Temple of Ra on the Giza plane, four months before Sha're is born.

Sha're is immediately adopted by all the Priestesses and as she grows up, Sha're wants nothing more than to become a Priestess herself. Her mother cautions her that as a Priestess she may be called on to share Ra's bed but Sha're thinks it will simply be wonderful to serve her God; there is no truer purpose.

 **_4\. The Reality Where Kasuf Escaped to Earth_ **

Sha're is sixteen when her parents confess they are aliens. She doesn't believe them at first, not even when her father tells her proudly he stole a space ship from Ra. Sha're thinks her father may be going mad but she humours him right up until the moment he reveals the strange gold ship he has hidden in the barn.

She wonders if this makes her Supergirl and is terribly disappointed when they reveal they're not from Krypton but some planet called Abydos and they don't have secret super-powers. Super-powers would be cool.

 **_5\. The Reality Where Ernest Littlefield Discovered Abydos_ **

Sha're knows she'll end up working for the Stargate programme; it's her destiny. Her father, who has been the Abydonian liaison to Earth since before her birth, still tells her the story of how Ernest Littlefield freed the Abydonians from slavery so many years before. She is caught up in the idea of the romance and adventure and can't imagine doing anything else.

She knows only the best are chosen and focuses on her education. She decides to specialise in Archaeology and Ancient History even though she knows the textbooks are all wrong. Two years in and she attends a lecture with a controversial young guest speaker who theorises that the pyramids were landing pads for aliens. It gets her attention.

She catches him when the lecture is done and invites him out for coffee. By the end of two large café lattes, she's in love with his shy smile and twinkling blue eyes, and is certain he is as much a part of her destiny as the Stargate.


End file.
